Mornings Are Hard
by Xelly-chan
Summary: Castor wants to wake Labrador up.So why not make it fun for everyone?  Shameless,poorly written porn I did for a friend.Writting about preists going at it is harder than it looks.


Castor smiled down at the slumbering lavender haired priest. He leaned over, brushing their lips together, placing his hand on the bed to steady himself deepening the kiss. Coaxing Labrador's mouth open Castor tough began mapping the interior out. Moving one elbow down, he maneuvered his other hand to trail down the front of Labrador's robe, fingers brushing over the faint pink nipples. Flicking, twisting, teasing them into hardened nubs.

Labrador moaned, face flushed and breath coming in shallow pants. He squirmed, still asleep, caught between moving toward or away from the pleasurable ministrations. Castor grinned into the kiss as Labrador began to respond, kissing sluggishly back. The elder pulled back, breaking their kiss and began to gently remove their robes, licking each bit of skin revealed until finally he reached Labrador's half hard member.

Labrador opened his blurry eyes and gasped when Castor blew warm air over the pink head. Labrador moaned, fully awake, when Castor swallowed him down. His small hands winding in Castor's auburn hair, tugging harshly. Castor hummed, sending vibrations down Labrador's length, making his pale thighs quiver as he thrust mindlessly in the wet heat.

Castor pulled off with an obscene slurp, smiling at Labrador's whimper of loss. Labrador gulped air, flushed chest heaving rapidly.

"Wha-" he began before Castor held up three fingers to his mouth.

"Get them wet." Castor mumbled while he lavished nips and kisses on Labrador's sensitive neck.

The pale man swallowed and brought Castor's long warm fingers to his mouth, pink tongue darting out, wetting the calloused tips, sucking in the digits. Castor pulled his slicked fingers out, replacing them with his tongue. Castor reached between them, tagging on Labrador's small opening, gently easing one finger in. While their kiss had distracted Labrador, Castor could feel the slight wince Labrador gave.

"Sorry" whispered Castor, gently nudging a second then a third, slowly stretching the small ring of muscle. Preparing it for something bigger and longer. His fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves eliciting a strangled pleasure filled moan from Labrador. Castor kept applying light, teasing pressure, just enough to bring Lab to the edge but not to make him come.

Finished with foreplay Castor pulled his fingers out, smiling at Labrador's keen of loss. Wasting no time he lined himself up and pushed inside, bottoming out in a single thrust. They both moaned, pleasure punching through their bodies in a symphony of _yessogoodmore._ Pausing, Castor reigned in the instinct to rut into the trembling body beneath him. Allowing Labrador to shift and become accommodated with the intrusive girth pulsing inside him

"Okay…uhn. Move" Labrador panted.

Castor nodded, pulling out until only the tip of his cock was present before slamming back in. Labrador gasped but that was it. Trying a different angle he got the wanted reaction; Labrador cried out, back arching, hands grasping the sheets as his legs wrapped around Castors waist, pulling him deeper.

Egged on Castor began to thrust in earnest, the blunt head of his cock hitting Labrador's prostate, who meanwhile rocked back against the penetration.

"You're doing so good darling." Castor cooed breathlessly, wrapping a hand around Labrador's forgotten member. With Castor's hand twisting over the weeping head Labrador felt orgasm build low in his gut.

Leaning down Castor whispered "Come for me."

And that was it. Jolting up Labrador's back curved as he came, thick ropy strings of cum painting their chests. Feeling the clenching muscles Castor followed immediately, spilling his seed inside his lover.

While they laid in they after glow Castor placed a small kiss in Labrador's hair and said "Good morning love."

"Quite the wake up call don't you think?" Labrador chuckled, arms weaving over Castors broad shoulders.

Castor hummed, "Perhaps, but it _was_ rather enjoyable was in not?"

"Yes. But how about a repeat performance now that we're both awake, hmm?"

After that neither had anything coherent to say for nearly two hours.


End file.
